The goal of this proposal is to make a state-of-the-art small animal ultrasound imaging system available for NIH-funded researchers at the University of Wisconsin. Our specific aim is to provide high-resolution (down to 30 microns) non-invasive, real-time imaging in animal models of disease. Research projects range from investigating interstitial cystitis in bladders, to characterizing the vascular effects in transgenic mice, to monitoring the effects of novel delivery methods for cancer treatments, to modulation of infarctions by ischemic preconditioning, to using the radiofrequency (RF) capabilities of the machine to investigate soft tissue alterations in disease, and finally stem cell therapies for Parkinson's disease. All of these projects need high resolution, real-time imaging to define and follow the progress of disease and treatment modalities. The VisualSonics Vevo 770 is the only instrument on the market today that can provide high-resolution (down to 30 microns) non-invasive, real-time imaging to complete the research contained in this proposal. All of the funded research studies for which we are seeking a shared ultrasound system will use it as a tool to better understand the physiological consequences of interventions designed to treat the diseases listed above. The Cardiovascular Physiology Core Facility has a strong history of successful and productive collaborations throughout the Madison campus, providing surgical skills and imaging expertise that have resulted in high-quality research in cardiology and other biological disciplines. Since the research equipment needed to perform these studies currently does not exist at the University of Wisconsin, other methods must be used that are either more expensive and/or inconvenient. The necessary space, administrative support, supervision, and technical expertise are already in place to assure that the requested equipment will be operable immediately and highly productive at UW. There is significant opportunity for greater collaboration, research productivity, and cost savings if an ultrasound system is made available at the UW as a shared resource. Relevance: The high resolution imaging of diseases from the requested instrument makes it possible to monitor the effectiveness of treatments in everything from bladder diseases to cancer to heart disease and neurological disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]